Degrassi: The Next Class
by Tori-Santamaria
Summary: Not accepting any more characters. Chapter 1 will soon be up.
1. Casting Time

DEGRASSI: The Next Class

Welcome to Degrassi High School, where nothing is ever as it seems and although some people may appear to have no flaws, there is always something not being told.

So here's what I want to do. I want you guys to make characters for me using the application below for me to use in my new story! The story will be a season of Degrassi, or a whole school year. I was originally going to make up my own characters but I dislike getting no reviews so the floor is yours. (smile)

Now, lets get to the character application... I will accept one character from each user.

* * *

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Grade(9, 10, or 11):**

**Sexuality (Gay, Straight, Bi, Questioning):**

******Past:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Affiliations****:**

**Aspires to Be:**

**Grades in School:  
**

**Issues you want this character to face:**

**Looks****: **

**What kinds of clothes they wear:**

* * *

You guys better make good characters! (laughs)

I'm only going to accept 20 characters. Hopefully some people get interested!


	2. Accepted

Good news guys, you've all been accepted!

But there's a few more things I want you to answer before I officially start the story. Once everyone fills out this new application I will draw for episode plots, and begin. I've also decided to add my own three characters whose descriptions are below because I felt that there needed to be more straight guys.

* * *

**Is the character new to Degrassi?**

**Friends they already have/Friends they would make (specify each):**

**Enemies they would make:**

**Relationship (If you included one in the application, put their name and a short description of them. They wont be main so dont give them too many problems) (If you didn't, then list two people your character would date/crush on):**

* * *

Now I'll list the cast and tell you how I feel about them..

**Juniors**

**Amber/Straight/Head cheerleader with an insecure persona** - I will like working with this character. The personality seems to match the problems she faces.

**Ads/Straight/Loner with a rough past **- Amber and Ads seems like they were made for each other... Of course in the bully and victim kind of way. It's ironic that both of their names are Amber.

**Chris/Straight/Snobby not-so-rich kid that has to win everything **- This will be an interesting character to write about...

**Tyler/Questioning/Perfect athlete, except for the fact that he's coping with his sexuality **- I like this combination of Juniors already...

**Sophomores**

**Ian/Questioning/Troubled teenager that had to pick a side **- I love this character, especially with all the decisions he needs to make with his sexuality, clubs, and friends.

**Catalina/Straight/Headstrong girl looking for her father **- I can tell that her plots will be fun to write.

**Kat/Straight/The bad girl who faces a surprise pregnancy **- I've always wanted to write about teenage pregnancy.

**Izavella/Straight/The new girl at Degrassi whose trying to make it big **- Interesting description of her...

**Aiden/Gay/The shy guy that's dealing with high school **- Hmm... Maybe I'll make him the new play writer.

**Jace/Straight/The bad girl that always seems to pick a fight **- I'm going to like expressing her feelings through paint.

**Serena/Straight/Beautiful girl... but ugly personality **- Shes in a gang... Interesting...

**Catherine/Straight/Facing a life with no love and a dose of anger issues **- I like her history.

**Skylar/Straight/In a gang **- Wonder if its the same as Serena's or an enemy gang. Hmm...

**Jimmy/Straight/Juan's twin and star athlete - **(Mine, see below)

**Juan/Straight/Jimmy's twin and shadow -** (Mine, see below)

**Freshmen**

**Morgan/Straight/The nice girl whose home life is falling apart** - The fire and the painting? This will be amazingly fun.

**Piper/Straight/The intelligent, but mean girl who always knows the right things to say -** If this character were actually on the show I'd love her... Based on your description.

**Blair/Bisexual/The bipolar girl that just doesn't care -** Not a lot to work with but I'll do my best.

**Carter/Not Sure/Class clown that puts on an act to hide his own problems - **I'm going to like writing about dyslexia and the searching for his roots. It seems heartfelt. Ha.

**Michelle/Bisexual/The laid back chick that knows when its right to be one of the guys - **Dating issues it is.. lol.

**Damon/Gay/Goth struggling with many things in life -** Definetly building up the season with his suicide plot.

**Nico/Straight/The southern guy with an alcoholic past** - Will be very interesting to write about.

**Steven/Straight/The sadomasochistic kid that craves for his parents to beat him, so he rebels on purpose -** (Mine, see below)

* * *

**Full Name: **Jimmy Rodriguez

**Gender:** Male

**Birthday: **May 24

**Grade: **10th

**Sexuality: **Straight

**Past: **Jimmy was born before his brother Juan. Three minutes before to be exact. He always used this excuse whenever he would do something mean to Juan. Ever since they were little boys, the twins were already showing different paths in life. As Jimmy would go outside on a nice day to play basketball with his father, Juan would always stay inside and read. Jimmy was always the more spoiled one: always getting the bigger room when they moved, always getting more money on their birthday, always dating the girls that Juan had liked before... All because he is "older." Jimmy likes beating Juan at everything and even boasts to Juan about how great his life is. Juan would always try to ignore him, but secretly he wanted to _be _him.

**Family: **Mr. Rodriguez, Mrs. Rodriguez, and his brother

**Personality: **Jimmy loves the attention and always feels like he is better than everyone, especially his brother. Because of this, he starts to develop an attitude towards people that don't like him either. Jimmy is very athletic and to the point. Jimmy is so obsessed with maintaining his status as being better than his brother that he always scoops up the girls that he fears likes his brother.

**Affiliations****: **Basketball and Football

**Aspires to Be:** Anything physical

**Grades in School: **C's and D's but who cares when you look this good**  
**

**Issues you want this character to face: **Fights, trying to be better than his brother at everything, sibling rivalry

**Looks****: **Being half black and half Dominican, Jimmy and Juan both inherited good looks. Each have nicely shaped eyebrows and a light brown shaded eyes. Both have brown hair, but while Jimmy's is a buzz cut, Juan's is put into a small mohawk. Both brothers are fairly tall and have nicely shaped lips. Jimmy is muscular and attractive while Juan is a little well-built, but he can not compete with his brother.

**What kinds of clothes they wear: **His basketball uniform

* * *

**Full Name: **Juan Rodriguez

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **May 24

**Grade: **10th

**Sexuality: **Straight

**Past: **Same as Jimmy's

**Family: **Same as Jimmy's

**Personality: **Unlike Jimmy, Juan is kind and passionate, but turns most women off because of his lack of confidence. Juan always wants to impress his parents, and is always the most shy around them...

**Affiliations****: **Science Club, Chess club, Math team, Model UN, Student Council

**Aspires to Be: **A neurosurgeon.

**Grades in School:** A's (He tries hard to get noticed by his family)**  
**

**Issues you want this character to face: **Fitting in with the crowd, being a shadow to Jimmy, standing up for himself, sibling rivalry

**Looks****: **Being half black and half Dominican, Jimmy and Juan both inherited good looks. Each have nicely shaped eyebrows and a light brown shaded eyes. Both have brown hair, but while Jimmy's is a buzz cut, Juan's is put into a small mohawk. Both brothers are fairly tall and have nicely shaped lips. Jimmy is muscular and attractive while Juan is a little well-built, but he can not compete with his brother.

**What kinds of clothes they wear: **He wears cargo shorts all the time, with polos and wide glasses.

* * *

**Full Name: **Steven White

**Gender:** Male

**Birthday: **December 25

**Grade: **9th

**Sexuality: **Straight

**Past: **Ever since he was born, Steven has been getting beat by his parents. The worse part about it however is that he enjoys it. He craves it.

**Family: **His mother is an alcoholic who just beats him whenever he does something wrong, even the littlest thing. When she is sober, she just apologizes like crazy. His father died in a fire. He has an older sister Katrina that begs him to move in with her.

**Personality: **Steven comes to school everyday with bruises underneath his shirt, cuts and scars under his clothes, all with a smile. Steven is into acting, he loves every bit of it. He loves acting pain scenes the most, because he is not scared of feeling the pain. He can come of as being very creepy, and he usually pushes away help.

**Affiliations****: **Drama Club

**Aspires to Be: **Award winning actor

**Grades in School: **Solid C student**  
**

**Issues you want this character to face: **Alcoholic mother, getting beat and loving it, denying help, relationship, but denies his lovers help when she finds out

**Looks****: **average height, pale skin with scars and bruises, short spiked jet black hair, thin lips and hazel eyes

**What kinds of clothes they wear: **hot topic

* * *

The sooner you respond the faster I upload!


End file.
